


Can This Be More ?:

by magnumpilover100781 (stevedannolover100781)



Series: Electric Connection Of Rick & Magnum Series: [1]
Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Breakfast, Breakfast in Bed, Confession, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Friendship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Slash, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Sadstuck, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-06 07:20:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17341046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/magnumpilover100781
Summary: *Summary: Magnum & Rick had their first morning, as a couple, The Club Owner is wondering if they can be more, Magnum reassures him, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This starts my series!!!!*





	Can This Be More ?:

*Summary: Magnum & Rick had their first morning, as a couple, The Club Owner is wondering if they can be more, Magnum reassures him, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

*Author’s Note: This starts my series!!!!*

 

 ** _PI_** Thomas Sullivan Magnum has never been this happy then he was at that moment, He, & his best friend, & new lover, Orville “Rick” Wright, confesses their love to each other, & as a result, They had a hot, & passion night of sex.

 

He woke up, & looked over at his lover, & thought to himself, **“He looks absolutely perfect”** , & he slowly got out of bed, so he wouldn’t disturb Rick, & he went to make them breakfast, & they are gonna have it in bed.

 

The Shorter Man woke up, & he heard noise in the kitchen, & was relieved that Magnum was in the kitchen, & doing breakfast, For once, He felt like he was the luckiest man of all of the islands, Then, A second later, The insecurities came rushing at him.

 

He must had been in deep thought, Cause, Magnum called out to him, “Rick, Are you okay ?”, The Club Owner was brought back to the present, & gave the handsome man his full attention. He sighed, & said unconvincingly, “Yeah, Thomas, I am fine”, Thomas didn’t believe it, & set the tray to the side, & joined him in bed.

 

“You’re a terrible liar, Talk to me, Babe, Tell me what’s going on in that head of yours ?”, Rick sighed, & said, “Do you think that we can do this, & make it ?”, he asked with concern in his voice. Thomas said, “Yes, I believe that we can”, & he hands over his plate of breakfast.

 

They were enjoying the sunrise, as it was coming through the bedroom windows. Magnum kissed him on the side of his head, “Don’t worry, We will be fine”, he said, as he cuddled him close to his body, as they finished eating, & enjoying the silence.

 

“You think that can this be more ?”, Rick asks after awhile, Magnum exposes him, After they got rid of the remains of their breakfast. Magnum strokes his cock, & bites, & tugs one of his nipples. “What do you think ?”, He asks huskily, “I think that is a “yes”, We can be”, Rick said huskily.

 

“Smart man”, & they had a wild morning of rimming each other, Anal, & Oral sex, Orgasm, Multiple orgams, & just fucking each other, til they got up that afternoon.

 

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
